


To Have and To Hold

by VinnyGothika



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, rhack
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blood, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift work for a big contributor to the Rhack community, also I just wanted to write smut and feel bad that I'm not working on my full length fiction for another fandom.....all has been accomplished...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renqa (oldmanrenkas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/gifts).



A large hand clenched at the back of Rhys’ neck and he let out a breath. “I wouldn’t dream of treatin’ you like that kiddo….” The words cascaded out with a firmness, believable. Another one of his ally’s was furious at him, and the older man’s strong voice put him at ease like land sighted in a storm. “This was irresponsible and wrong Rhys, what the hell were you thinking?!” Fiona’s tone shocked through him and his hand floundered for something to hold onto, coming up with Jack’s hand. Fingers twined with the others and it gave him the strength he needed. “Get out of our office!” He snapped, and the way he said it made a thrill travel through the masked man’s fresh new body. So good Rhys, so good. The hatted woman snarled and turned on her heel running out. If the idiot wanted to lose himself to some psycho they couldn’t do anything at this point, all the lies and bullshit he kept hidden, they were so tied up and twisted in each other, she had more important things to worry about right now. 

“Run run run little bitch.” Jack’s breath was hot on the brunette man’s ear as he leaned in close. “Such a good girl Rhysie, you’re my good girl aren’t you? Say it.” The grip tightened and the echo eyed man didn’t get to wonder what was happening before he was shoved forward, face slammed into the desk and bent over before the newly revived man. He felt wetness and realized his nose must have cracked against it just right. He deserved that honestly, he hadn’t spoken quickly enough. He ran the back of his flesh hand over his face, coming back with a crimson smear. “I’m a good girl…. I’m your good girl.” He promised, a tug on amber locks, he gasped as he was lifted by that firm grip. “That’s it sweetheart…” Rhys could feel the other man’s hand move between his legs and couldn’t help but arch into the touch that rubbed at his dick through the tight half striped pants. That’s what he wanted, his boss would take care of him, Jack was the only one always there for him. 

"Ohh oh oh there we go kiddo, that's the stuff isn't it. You look so pretty like this, covered in your own blood." The young company man sucked in a breath, red trickling from his nose and running down to his sharp chin, his body leaning back into that of his hero and master behind him. He whined, and pushed his ass toward the thick line of cock in the older man’s trousers. He wanted so bad, and he’d done so well, but he sniffled a bit anyway in hurt. "You could have warned me..." Voice small and cautious. "But you make me happy like this babe.... you wanna make me happy right? After all I’ve done for you." There was slight hesitation then blue and brown eyes tilt toward Handsome Jack. “Yes…. I’m sorry.” Once again the cybernetic man found himself being shoved and bent over the desk, a throaty and highly amused laugh from the other man shaking him to his core. “Your friends betrayed you…all of them…but I’m here kitten, I’ll always be here. But…” Rhys breathed heavy, his slacks tighter against his erection, now full. “From now on Rhysie, you do everything I fucking say or we’re gonna have a problem. You don’t wanna get in trouble with daddy do you?” 

“No…” A hand came down hard on his ass and he felt the sting despite his clothes, crying out into the large office. “No what?” The slender brunette huffed out a pained breath, tears springing to his eyes. “No daddy, I don’t wanna get in trouble. I’ll be good…. Just please don’t leave me…” Ancients, he didn’t want to be alone again, not now, after everything. His thoughts were erased in an instant as he felt Jack messing with his pants and heard the zipper open, followed by a few ripping noises. Wriggling to help the older man out, clothes dropping, not all of them in one piece, he relished the feeling when he was grabbed by large hands and flipped onto his back. It hurt like hell and added to the abuse on his body, but he closed his eyes against it and breathed slowly in and out through his mouth. “You trust me don’t you sweet cheeks?” Heterochromic eyes and a smile like a viper caused the young man’s heart to speed up. He whimpered as fingers dug into his legs and yanked them open, the fully clothed King pushing his body between them. “Y-yes daddy.” 

“That’s my girl.” He sneered, perfect teeth on display and fingers gripping the kid’s face tightly. God damn he was pretty, so pretty, so needy, and so easy. One by one they had all left Rhys because his hero worship was at insane heights, now he had this little long legged thing all to himself. His toy to play with. “Look at you…cute little cock you got here pumpkin.” He snickered darkly and none too gently gripped Rhys’ penis, stroking his fingers up and toying with the tip. The slender man arched rigidly off the desk and tears dripped over his sculpted cheek bones. “So fucking desperate, you’d take anything in your fuck hole if it meant me doing it. I picked well.” Releasing the small shaft, he didn’t hesitate to prod two large fingers back against the echo eyed man’s tight hole. “Please, please, not yet.” The white streak haired man growled and his blue and green eyes narrowed. “Remember what I said sweetie, you do…” He pushed one finger in and Rhys cried out. “What I say!” 

While his finger moved around in the heat of the man’s tiny rose he rummaged in his desk with the other hand, a huff of annoyance and lip curl showing from his features before he finally found what he was looking for. It was an older bottle, but it would work just the same. He shook it a bit and popped it open, feeling wide and concerned mismatched eyes on him. Good, Rhys knew when to keep his mouth shut. The lube was cold, and drizzled between the lanky man’s perky cheeks, slipping down till it met Jack’s large finger pushed inside him. The metal armed man squirmed at the feel of the liquid and whined as another finger joined the first within him. They suddenly shoved deep and Rhys couldn’t help but jerk up, the older man pushing him back down. “Ah don’t get so excited babe, haven’t even stuck it in yet. C’mon lift those legs for daddy.” Shakily he wrapped his hands around slight bruised thighs, inhaled at the chill of his right hand, before holding his legs up against his own lithe chest, bent in half and on display for his hero. 

The masked man surprised him suddenly in all ways with a rough push of lips against his own and he moaned into the kiss, realizing that it was a distraction as a third finger pushed in and made him grip at the others grey coat. “Hmph!” Just as soon as the fingers were buried in his velvet heat they were removed and again his hips hauled, the desk meeting his face once more, and his eyes tearing up yet again. The company man felt his cock press up against the desk edge, knees spread and up on the hard surface, he couldn’t touch himself like this. Thanks, Jack. His mental tenor was a bit seething. No, he reminded. This was his master, his hero, he wouldn’t criticize or get angry. Daddy was taking care of him just like he wanted. The young man was tugged from his wonderings by the feel of something larger entering his lubed hole, and realized he hadn’t been paying attention to even see the hero getting his pants open. Jack was inside of him and suddenly none of it mattered, not the betrayal of his friends, nor the marks left on his body, if only he’d get this feeling as much as he wanted.

Buried to the hilt the CEO felt his new precious kitten clench around him and groaned. “Good girl. You’ve done so damn good for me kiddo.” There was a squelch of too much lube as he slid out slowly till only the tip of his large shaft was inside the other. The kid looked fantastic, stretched around his girth, and needily pawing at the corner of his desk. He slammed back in just to earn a sobbed whine of pleasure. The King smirking darkly, his streaked hair falling over his face as he started jerking the young man’s body with each push in, the small dicked slender brunette trying his best to not be bounced around. “Welcome to your new position cupcake.” He groaned as he slammed forward and Rhys gasped under him, eyes shooting open and back curving. “Well, one of them anyway.” He snickered. There was only one thing that would make cumming into this boy’s tight little channel all the better.

The echo eyed man released a yelp as one strong hand slammed down by his face onto a button, the intercom crackling a moment after. “Hey kiddo’s….” The older man’s voice was breathy and satisfied across Helios. “I’m offering a promotion...” He pushed in hard again and his lover wailed out in pleasure, tears streaking his blood dried face. “To the first one that can kill the Pandoran assholes on my station…. bonus if you bring me their heads.” His hips jerked, and Rhys moaned like the little whore he was. Oh yeah, he’d treat this one good.


End file.
